I Think It's About Time You Had Some Light
by GimmeSomeSolace
Summary: Will's willingness to fix anything Nico threw at him was pleasantly dependable. In Camp Half Blood, dependable didn't happen.


"Nico," Will studied the bruised and bloodied hands resting on the table. "This is sad. You've got to stop hurting yourself. I swear, it's almost like you do it on purpose!"

"I know, I know." Nico muttered. He stared at his hands, a weird feeling strumming through his body.

"I mean, how did you even hurt them this badly?" Will's eyes locked on the hands in front of him, and panicked cover-ups danced through Nico's mind in case Will pried further. Will didn't though, and instead turned them over, hands as light as bird wings. "I can't really assess the damage until all that dried blood is cleared away…" mused Will, hand fluttering inches from Nico's.

"Got it. I'll just…" Nico pushed back his chair and turns to the sink.

"No, _I've_ got it. Knowing the luck you have, you'll most likely slip on the water you spill and hurt yourself further." Nico sat quickly, not even making a stab at resistance. Will deftly filled a bowl with lukewarm water and didn't spill a drop, shutting the water off without slamming down the spout. His fingers were long, tapered at the end, and Nico couldn't help but compare them to Percy's. Percy's were battle scarred, thick, rough. Will's were the hands of a healer, not a fighter, and Nico couldn't help but think about how much more pleasant they would be as opposed to Percy's if they were to wrap around his wrist, and steady him. Keep him from falling. Will lifted Nico's hand and carefully placed it in the water, gently rubbing at the blood and staining the water crimson. Nico hissed as the cuts started to sting from the water, and Will removed his hand from the water, eyes focused, hard as sapphire as he tilted his head and examined the cut. He didn't rub the hand dry, Gods bless him, but patted it with cloth, careful not to rip any salvageable skin from the hand.

"You really made this as bad as you could, didn't you?" Will asked mildly. Will pulled a jar of white cream from his pocket, dabbing it on the worst cuts lightly and quickly. Nico didn't flinch at the cold, but welcomed it. It distracted him from the alarming warmth of Will's hand, which he could feel through the cream.

"Are you going to tell me why?" Will didn't look up from the hand.

"Pardon?" Nico inwardly cursed. Why did he let Hazel convert his language into Victorian pleasantries? Will wiped his own fingers on a knobbly rag and began to arrange the shredded skin.

"You barge into the clinic every other day with mysterious rashes, and bumps, and bruises. What happens during your spare time?"

"I don't barge…" Nico tried to think of a more appropriate word. "I skulk." Will didn't laugh, but there was a twinkle in his eye that deepened Nico's scowl. He couldn't take it anymore, and, to let out some of his… _energy_ his _pent up frustration_. He started hitting a tree. Slicing open his hands. Yelling. Chopping a tree with his hands hurt, sure, but at least he could go to Will to fix it. Will's willingness to fix anything Nico threw at him was pleasantly dependable. In Camp Half Blood, dependable didn't _happen_.

"You aren't getting out of this." Will wound a long strip of bandage around Nico's thumb. Now he looked up. "I'm not just good at fixing cuts. I can fix people too. Let me _help_ you."

"I don't need to be _fixed_. I'm just… I'm tired of being gay, all right?." Nico spat. "Jason's walking on eggshells, Percy's freaked out, and Leo won't stop making cracks about it."

"What's wrong with being gay?" Will spoke evenly, mildly.

"It's considered weird. I mean… it's bad enough that I'm the son of Hades. Everyone thinks I'm a freak. I'm just like my father."

"Hades isn't gay."

"Gods, no. He took one look at some random girl he'd never met and abducted her. Then he _tricked_ her into living with him forever. So, no. He's not gay." Will ignored Nico's bitter remark, and finished wrapping his hands.

"Nico, being gay isn't a problem. Gay and straight aren't labels for good and bad."

"The word straight. That's another thing. The word straight means normal. They're going the right direction. They don't have screwed up lives because of some messed up genetic wiring. I'm tired of being the minority in two ways. Being gay is considered… wrong in the mortal world, and I'm a son of the god of darkness, which is messed up in the demigod world."

"Well, first of all, again, being gay isn't a problem. Who says it is? Haters gonna hate." Will stared steadily at Nico.

"Please tell me you didn't just reference Taylor Swift."

"Dude, I'm related to the god of music. I can't help it." Will shrugged. Nico stared at him coolly, disbelieving. "No, literally. Apollo streams anything he deems 'good music' into my head. It sucks. Right now he's on a rap kick. I spent the last hour banging my head against a wall."

"That's unfortunate." Nico said, trying not to show his faint trace of a smile. Will sat back and continued.

"And you know what? There is no such thing as darkness."

"Oooh, Mr. Deep." Nico scowled at the wall. There was an encouragement poster smoothed on the white brick. It had a kitten on it. Ugh. Not that there was anything wrong with kittens, but really?

"It's basic science, Nico. Darkness is simply the absence of light."

"Will, I appreciate the pep talk. But this is starting to sound like those guilty pleasure television shows you watch and pretend they make you go ew when someone walks in on you." Will laughed, and Nico couldn't help but feel pride for eliciting that response.

"Nico DiAngelo, are you telling me you're a secret sitcom addict? I thought you were different then the herd." Will shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Hmmm… rather hypocritical of you considering you have a picture of a kitten that says _Hang in there!_" Nico raised his eyebrows at the poster.

"Not my fault, DiAngelo. Michelle hangs them everywhere." Will jumped to defense as quickly as a tiger.

"Anyway… I'm just tired of people giving me weird looks. I hate it."

"Nico, I don't think you're dark."

"Well, then _you're_ the minority."

"Nico, you're just the absence of light. And you know what? I think it's time for you to have some light." Nico understood what he meant before Will acted. Still, he couldn't believe it was actually happening, and so he backed up.

"What… what are you doing?" Nico almost fell over his chair.

"Stand still…" Will tilted his head down. "And let me fix you." Will pressed his lips against Nico's. It was the first of many more to come, but Nico did wish in the future it was a bit more dignified, considering as soon as Will finished, Nico fell over backwards in shock, and ended up with a large cut on his back from the weighing scale. It was OK, though. Maybe first kisses didn't have to be sappy, with roses and classical music blaring in the background. Maybe rap music and bandages were more Nico's speed. After all, Nico had never been part of the herd.

**Hello! So, as I plan on cranking out a few more one shots, I have been thinking a beta reader would be absolutely sublime. So! If you feel like being a beta for me, PM me or review. Preferably PMing, because it's easier for me, but if you like reviewing better, go ahead! Peace out!**


End file.
